Memorandum of an Angel
by The Masked Instigator
Summary: Semi-traditional holiday story. BL. This story follows Bit's escapades of the holiday season, how he deals with his crazy teammates, and love. 3rd Chapter up!
1. Gifts!

Note from the Author: Konnichiwa! Jeez, it's been forever since I posted a fic. Time to rectify that! I put a lot of effort into this one so I hope you enjoy. Set on Zi with the usual New Century Zero setting, but the time period is a little more like ours. Tried to keep most everyone in character, for the most part. This story is going to have roughly 4 or 5 chapters, we'll see how everything goes! I usually like/write stories with large amounts of angst or tragedy, but this story is mostly…for lack of a better word…fluffy. Arigato-gozaimasu!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, tragically, unhappily, despairingly…Zoids is not mine. Crap. Double crap. Alas, at least there's FF.Net! Zoids is © 1987-2000 Tomy.   
  
Chapter One: Christmas Time is full of stress…  
  
"Twenty…thirty…forty…fifty…sixty-five…crap. I'm runnin' low on cash," he murmured, running his fingers over the crumpled bills. Bit Cloud stuffed the money back into his wallet and ran a hand through his hair, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on his bed. The holidays were coming, and sixty-five dollars was definitely not going to get him through the month.   
  
"Guess I'll have to stop at the bank on my way into town." Bit stood up and stretched, reaching into his closet and pulling out his wool jacket. He frowned slightly as he shrugged his shoulders underneath the stiff material, it was itchy and smelled of mothballs. But it was warm and warmth was more important at the time. Closing the door behind him the young pilot strolled down the hallway, past the rest of the team who were busying themselves with various things in the common room.   
  
Bit was just going to walk right by, but thought better of it and stepped into the room, clearing his throat. He received no response. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he repeated the action more obnoxiously. Doc looked up from his zoid models, a completely clueless expression on his face.   
  
"Did you want something son?"   
  
"Uh…yeah. Well I was wondering…if I were to go …say …like Christmas shopping or something… what would you guys want?" 'He, very smooth cowboy. As if they don't think you're enough of an idiot…' Doc smiled brightly and stars seemed to shine in his eyes as he sat in thought.   
  
"Well I was just thinking about how much I would looooove a new Lightning Saix model, but I also need a few more D-Mantis', oh! But wouldn't it be awesome if I got a Koenig Wolf!…" Bit sweat-dropped and let Doc babble until he just continued talking to himself and completely forgot that Bit was even in the remote vicinity. Recovering from Doc's childish antics, he turned to Jamie.   
  
"What about you Jamie? Anything you've been thinking about?" The younger boy looked up from the laundry he was folding and smiled.  
  
"Well, truthfully I could use some more floppy disks, and there's a new jet-simulation game out called Kamikaze Krusade that looked cool." Bit made a mental note about the game and looked to Brad.   
  
"Brad, what about you?"  
  
"Whatever." Bit frowned.  
  
"C'mon, at least gimme some idea of what you want."  
  
"Bit, I said I.Don't.Care." Bit's expression turned mischievous.  
  
"Fine then Scrooge, Teletubbies© it is." Brad's eyes widened noticeably at the mention at the extremely frightening furry creatures, and quickly spoke.  
  
"Okay, coffee is always a good idea, and I don't know… maybe some gift certificates to the gaming shop in town." Bit smiled in victory.  
  
"That's more like it." He turned to Leena, last one left.  
  
"Leena? What do you want for Christmas?" She tore her eyes away from the tiny snowflakes that fell outside the window and sighed.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I asked you what you wanted for Christmas." She seemed genuinely surprised that he would ask.   
  
"Me?" Bit rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you. How many others Leenas are there in the room?"   
  
"Oh, ummm…" she looked down at the floor, flexing her toes in her socks. "I don't know Bit. Surprise me." Bit gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Fine. Surprise it is." He turned away and exited the room, muttering under his breath "Just don't be shocked if it's teletubbies…"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*^_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^_^U~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~o.o~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you like that wrapped, Sir?" Bit thought for a moment.  
  
"Does it cost extra?" The cashier shook her head. "Well then sure, thanks." Bit sighed and absentmindedly watched her wrap the gift he had bought. There was only one person left on his list, Leena. 'I don't know Bit. Surprise me.' What could I get Leena? Hey, how about some cookies? That's sort of shallow, I could get her something nicer than that. Anyway if I made her cookies I would end up eating them myself, he thought, a smirk crossing his face.   
  
"Sir? You're all set."   
  
Bit thanked her and exited the store, bags in hand. He walked slowly down the sidewalk, casually window-shopping like so many others this time of year. Coming to the end of the street he happened upon a small bookstore. One would surely miss it, but we know that Mr. Bit Cloud has the eyes of a hawk.  
  
"Rainy Day Books," he read off the faded sign over the old wooden door. Well, Leena loves to read so I guess this is as good a place as any to start. He went inside, and immediately the smell of dust entered his nose, causing him to sneeze. The place wasn't very well kept, but oh did they have books! Rows upon rows of volumes and collections, fiction and non. A few people browsed, while an old man with thick-rimmed glasses peered at him from over the top of a thick novel behind the counter.   
  
There was a small sign on the side of one shelf that read "Poetry", with an arrow pointing to the back of the store. Bit followed the sign and came across a large section of books, and stood there for a few minutes trying to decide on one. He was about to pick a large collection of fantasy, when a loud "thud" resounded behind him. He turned around and saw a book lying on the ground. Bit placed his bags on a chair and stooped down to put it back on the shelf, but the gold lettering caught his eye.   
  
The book was ancient, it practically crumbled in his hands. "From Me to You: A Collection of Modern and Abstract Poetry" was written across the cover, author unknown. Bit gingerly opened the book and flipped through the pages, reading a little here and there. The writing was incredible, and Bit made a decision to get that book for Leena despite it's less-than-perfect appearance. Gathering his things Bit brought the book to the front desk and laid it on the counter. The old man looked at him grimly, trying to seem at least faintly amused that he had a customer.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked in a raspy voice, with a complete lack of emotion.   
  
"Uh yeah, I'd like to buy this book." Bit reached into his back pocket for his wallet, but stopped short at the look on the old man's face. His eyes seemed to water as he looked at what Bit intended to purchase. Suddenly he grabbed the book and clutched it to his chest, backing away a step.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this one is not for sale." Bit frowned and leaned on the counter.  
  
"And why not?" The man seemed at a loss for words, but his grip on the book did not weaken.  
  
"I just can't allow it to be bought. Simple as that."   
  
"That's not a very good excuse." The man sighed and stared at the book, turning it over in his hands.  
  
"It's very old; a collectible."  
  
"Well it's a book, what good is it if it sits on the shelf and never gets read?" Bit asked, motioning to the books behind him. Surprisingly, the man's expression changed. He actually seemed to smile.   
  
"Y'know young man, you're quite right. All right, you can have it. Just take good care of it, will you?" Bit smiled and nodded. He pulled out his wallet again as the old man carefully wrapped it in tissue paper and handed him a ten.   
  
"So, who's it for?" The man asked slyly, giving Bit a wink. Bit blushed slightly. "Aha, it's a girl!" the man concluded cheerfully. "Well I'm sure she'll enjoy it. Take care young man."  
  
"You too, " Bit replied, placing the book in one of his shopping bags. With that he turned around and left the store, on his way back home to the Toros Base.   
  
*~Owari~*  
  
Author note: End of Chapter One! Yay! Be kind, review Next chapter up soon, I promise! 


	2. Getting the tree

Author's note: (by the way I forgot to say that Teletubbies are not mine in the last chapter,…nor would I ever want them to be.)  
  
Lord Cynic: Thank ya much for the review. Sweet name by the way…  
  
DoggieInuyasha: Thanks for the review! I hope more people review too! ^_^U  
  
Karyuu Minami: Awww, you're so sweet! Thank you! Hope I don't disappoint!  
  
Chibi Felix: Thanks for the kind review!  
  
Kitai Matsuru: You…reviewed…my…story! *bawls her eyes out in sheer joy* I'm not worthy! *Grovels at feet* You're one of my favorite authors ever! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!   
  
Tatar-Barbarian: How many times are you going to change your pen name? He he. Sheesh! I'll tell ya this 100 times, I am not better than you we just have different styles of writing. Keep your chin up Keagan, you'll be a fabulous author yet!!!  
  
Thank you one and all! On with the fic!   
  
Chapter: And family doesn't help…  
  
Bit parked the jeep in the hanger and quickly killed the engine, hoping no one would realize he had returned. Bags in hand he crept on his tip-toes down the hall, edging along the wall by the kitchen. Seeing that the coast was clear he nonchalantly sauntered down the hallway, when-  
  
"BONZAIIIII!!!!" Bit was tackled and pummeled to the floor by a flying red-head. He was knocked flat on his back, bags flying everywhere. Though Bit was quite winded he managed to grab Leena's book and sit on it before she could find it. She sniffed around the bags, then started searching Bit himself.  
  
"No Leena! I didn't buy cookies! Down girl!" he cried, pushing her off.   
  
"Awww man. I thought for sure you had some," she whimpered, getting up and walking off. Bit growled and stood up, picking up the items that had been strewn across the floor.  
  
"That girl must have a radar or something."  
  
*~A few days later…~*  
  
After a fairly decent night's sleep, Bit shuffled down the hallway towards the kitchen. Jamie, Brad, and Doc were already there helping themselves to various food items on the counter. Bit snatched up some pancakes and bacon and plopped himself down in a chair across from Brad, chowing down. A few minutes later Leena came down the hallway in her pajamas, taking a seat next to Bit. Doc looked up over the top of his newspaper and addressed everyone at the table.  
  
"I think we should go get our Christmas tree today."  
  
"YES!!!!" Leena screamed, standing up and flinging her arms out to the side. One of those arms conveniently connected with the side of Bit's face, effectively knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. Brad shook his head and returned to his food while Jamie tried his best not to laugh. Bit slowly sat up, muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"Can we really get the tree Dad?"   
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Great! I'll go get dressed!" Leena bolted down the hallway and slammed the door to her room.  
  
"Sheesh. What has her all worked up?" Bit asked, rubbing his bruised cheek.  
  
"Leena has just always loved this time of year, she gets very excited," Doc replied.   
  
"Yeah, I can see that."   
  
An hour later the whole team was piled into the (covered) jeep and heading towards the Christmas Tree… Farm. (What would you call those things?) Brad was sitting shotgun with Doc driving, and the three youngest crammed into the backseat. Jamie had refused to sit between Bit and Leena, so needless to say it wasn't pretty.   
  
"Bit, you're on my side of the jeep!"  
  
"I am not! I'm pushed over as far as I can go!"  
  
"Liar! Push over!"  
  
"You!" Unfortunately most of the ride sounded like that, luckily the Christmas tree…place… wasn't too far away. When Doc pulled in everyone exploded out of the jeep, some (like Bit) getting run over in the process.   
  
"Okay, maybe we should-…" Too late. Leena had already ran down between the rows of pines, laughing like a little girl. "…Never mind. Guess we might as well follow Leena." The four men sighed and followed the red-head through the rows of trees, loosing her occasionally but somehow always managing to follow that maniacal laughter.   
  
Bit caught up to her first and walked behind her.  
  
"What about this one Leena?" he asked, motioning to a tree on his right. Leena stopped and turned, giving it a quick look.  
  
"Nope too scrawny."  
  
"…Oh. Right."  
  
…  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No."  
  
…  
  
"What about…"  
  
"NO!!!" Bit shoved his hands deep into his jacket pocket and frowned.  
  
"Fine then grumpy, pick out your own stupid tree!"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to do," Leena replied dryly. Suddenly Leena gasped. "There it is!" She ran forward in the snow and hugged a nearby tree. Bit had to admit it was a decent tree, not too scrawny, good color, and perfect height for their living room. Doc, Brad, and Jamie came moments later after her little outburst, and they all agreed that this tree was what they wanted. Brad used the saw they had brought to cut it down, and Brad and Bit carried it to the front office-thingy for Doc to pay for it.   
  
After placing the tree in the back of the jeep, they proceeded home in much the same was as they had come. Kicking and screaming, at each other.  
  
Leena held open the door for Bit and Brad as they carried the tree into the house, Jamie went to get the stand. When they placed the tree in the stand, Leena shook her head.  
  
"It needs to go a little to the right." Brad moved it a little to the right.   
  
"No that was too far, more to the left." The tree moved left.   
  
"Pull it back a little, it's leaning forward!" Bit and Brad moved the tree backward.  
  
"Now just a little to the-"  
  
"LEENA!!!" The two teens barked, gritting their teeth.  
  
"Perfect!" Leena exclaimed, clasping her hands together.   
  
"I have the decorations," a small voice announced, Jamie came into the living room carrying several, very large boxes marked "x-mas décor". Leena raced over and ripped a box out of his hands, placing it on the floor. Bit, Brad, and Doc took the other boxes from Jamie and began to unload the decorations for the tree. Bit pulled out an ornament and was about to put it on the tree when…  
  
"No! You have to put the lights on first!" Leena tackled Bit to the ground, the ornament flying out of his hand. Leena retrieved the ornament and set it aside while she handed a box marked "lights" to her father. Bit sat up; a little dazed.   
  
"It's like she's some sort of Christmas Nazi," Brad whispered to him.   
  
"No kidding," Bit replied.   
  
"Doc, do you want some help untangling all of those lights?" Jamie asked, seeing Doc was getting a wee bit frustrated.  
  
"No! Daddy has to do the lights! It's tradition!" Leena said, and refused to let anyone near her father.   
  
"But Leena, I could really use some help," Doc said, pouting as he himself was starting to get tangled up in the mass of lights.   
  
"Daddy, c'mon! Tradition!"   
  
…a few hours later…  
  
"…hey, where's Doc?" Bit asked, waking up from his nap. Most of them had fallen asleep waiting for the lights to be put on the tree.   
  
"MM! Omer hmere!" came a muffled voice. On the floor was a huge pile of Christmas lights, shaped very much like our beloved Doc.   
  
"Leena, can we help him now?" Brad asked, afraid Doc might die of being strangled by the lights.   
  
"*Sigh* I suppose so…" Leena replied. They set to work freeing Doc from his holiday captive, and a while later the tree was fully decorated.   
  
  
  
"Ready to plug in the tree guys?" Doc asked. The group nodded, and on went the switch.  
  
"…wow." With all the house lights turned off it illuminated the room and bathed everything in multi-colored light. Leena sat down on the couch, a smile making it's way across her face.  
  
"Now this is how it's supposed to be."  
  
The Masked Instigator here, wishing you and yours a safe and fun-filled holiday season! The FF.Net community will be in my thoughts and prayers!  
  
Thanks very much. Next chapter should be up the day after Christmas. I wanted to be up sooner but I myself was caught up in the holiday rush. Please be kind, review!!! 


	3. Let it snow

Memorandum of an Angel  
  
Author's note: *Sweatdrop* Well, this wasn't up the day after Christmas like I had planned. Or the day after New Year's either. Whoops. -_-U It's those darn relatives, ne?  
  
Longer chapter than normal. Bear with me!   
  
  
  
Thank you for the reviews from the following:  
  
Fadeaway Windwaker: My…uhh…'sister from another mother' I guess you would call it! Keep on rockin' girl!  
  
Karyuu Minami: Hey Magma, when's the next time you're posting a fic, huh??? I miss your stories!  
  
Chaos: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
ChiBi FeLiX: Glad you are enjoying, I like the story too. I should, it is mine after all…  
  
Holy-knight1: Thanks for the review!  
  
Lord Cynic: You're not a party pooper! Believe me, I know what it's like to be busy around the holiday season!  
  
Simpson-Girl: CHRISTMAS TREE LOT! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -.-U I should have known that. Really! Thank you very much!   
  
Kitai Matsuru: Gosh girl you just make my day!   
  
Midnight Blue Star: Glad you think the story is awesome! Beautiful pen name by the way…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, tragically, unhappily, despairingly…Zoids is not mine. Crap. Double crap. Alas, at least there's FF.Net! Zoids is © 1987-2000 Tomy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Okay, I know that the Blitz' Team Base is in the middle of a desert. I know that it cannot snow in a desert. Not possible. Just pretend okay???  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A somewhat similar scream answered the previous.  
  
"AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" Bit Cloud, momentarily having the crap scared out of him, fell to the floor in a mess of bed sheets. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, after being woken from a peaceful sleep by an ear-piercing scream. His wits quickly returning to him, Bit stumbled out the door to his bedroom and into his fellow teammates'.   
  
"Leena, what's wrong? Are you okay?!?" She was standing in front of the window, hands clasped in front of her. A moment later Jamie, Doc, and Brad fell into the room, all men wearing various assortments of pajamas and undergarments.   
  
"Leena, you okay?  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"What's going on here?" The young girl turned to face them, tears ready to burst from her eyes in euphoria.  
  
"IT'S SNOWING!" Bit's eye twitched.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's snowing!" Leena repeated, sounding like she was on top of the world.  
  
"…snowing?" Bit asked, venom creeping into his voice. Again Leena nodded her head, un-phased by his tone.   
  
"You screamed and scared me half to death BECAUSE IT'S SNOWING OUT??? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Bit lunged for Leena, but was conveniently kept from releasing his rage by Brad; who kept a firm hold on the back of his undershirt.  
  
"LEMME AT HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU SCREAMED BECAUSE IT WAS SNOWING??? AND HERE I THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO HURT YOU!…umm… I don't know why I would be so concerned…I mean of course I would be but…y'know… I…uhh…well…uhhh…YOU SCREAMED BECAUSE IT SNOWED???"   
  
Leena danced around the room, her nightgown flowing behind her. She hummed a little tune and performed something similar to ballet, lost in her own world. Brad pushed Bit out of the room while the other sleepy men trudged into the kitchen. Coffee went all around, a particularly large cup for Bit. 'He's starting to take after Brad,' Jamie mused.  
  
"That girl will be the death of us all," Brad stated, sipping his drink.   
  
"Yes, I would have to agree," Doc answered, rubbing his eyes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later (and many more cups of coffee for Bit) the men were in the strategic room, going over battle sequences for after the holiday.   
  
"…Now if Bit can distract the Lightning Saix for a few minutes over in this left quadrant, then Brad should be able to take out the Saber Tiger with Strike Laser Claw. The rest of the battle should be a cinch."  
  
"Hey! How come I'm just a decoy?" Bit asked, pouting. "Don't I get any glory?" Jamie scratched his head.   
  
"Umm, nope. Not in this battle. Sorry Bit." A swish of hissing air resounded in the room, and suddenly Leena was right next to them.  
  
"There's like two feet of snow out there! So! Who's going to come outside and play in the snow with me?" … … … … "Look at those hands fly. C'mon you guys! It'll be fu-un!" Leena chorused, putting on her best puppy-dog face. Bit sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.   
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
"Yay!" Any other takers?"   
  
"Might as well."  
  
"Sounds like a waste of time. Unfortunately, I have nothing better to do. I'm in." 'Heh, now is my chance to get back at Leena for this morning,' Bit snickered as the said red-head left the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once outside, Leena was clad in a light purple coat and snow pants, a white hat pulled snugly over her ears. Brad wore a black jacket, jeans, and gloves. Jamie was wearing pretty much the same thing, but with snow pants. Same with Bit, only he wore one of those cool hats with all the stringy-thingies that look like dread locks. (Gosh I love those hats!)  
  
"Okay, Brad is on my team!" Leena cried, pulling the mercenary over toward her.   
  
"How come you get him?" Bit cried, hands to his hips.  
  
"Because he has longer arms and a lot better aim than you!"  
  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Jamie muttered darkly, standing off to one side.   
  
"Fine, well at least Jamie is smarter than the both of you put together! We'll come up with something!" Grabbing Jamie by the arm Bit dragged him behind a large pile of snow and knelt down.  
  
"Okay Jamie, what's our strategy?"  
  
"We're going in blind."  
  
"Okay great! Now I'll… What do you mean we're going in blind?" He screamed, loud enough for Leena and Brad to hear it. Bit grabbed the front of the younger teen's jacket and shook him like a doll.  
  
"You're wicked smart! What about all those battle strategies you make up?"  
  
"Yes, Zoid battle strategies. Not snowball fights. We're just going to have to do our best." Bit plopped down in the snow and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Humph. Some help you are."  
  
"Ready?" Leena called, poised and tense for the fight. Bit scrambled for some snow, swiftly packing it into a ball.  
  
"Yes?" he replied meekly.   
  
"Go!!" All four teammates stood up, and then the snowballs were a-flying.   
  
"Umph!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
"Na-na na na-na! You can't get me-ow!"  
  
"Nice one Brad!"  
  
"Thanks Leena."  
  
"Jamie! I need help!"  
  
"I'm doing my best!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! I'm invincible!"  
  
"AAA! My eye!"  
  
*~A few hours later~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you guys give up?" Leena called over the top of her and Brad's fort, packing another snowball.  
  
"Never!" Bit replied, packing his own snowball.  
  
"Uh, Bit? I think we should give up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we got out butts' kicked!" Bit frowned, running his gloved fingers over the perfect sphere that was his last snowball.   
  
"I, Bit Cloud, challenge Leena Tauros to a battle! One-on-one, one snowball a piece, throw on the count of three. Do you accept?"  
  
"You bet! And I'm gonna kick your butt Mr. Cloud!"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," Bit murmured, giving the snowball a kiss.   
  
"One!"  
  
"Two!!"  
  
"Three!!!" Bit stood up and whipped the snowball forward, as did Leena with her own. And the last thing each of them saw was white…  
  
"Yo Leena, you okay?" Brad asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She was on her back spread-eagle, showing signs of being unconscious. Over on the other side of the battlefield, Jamie was asking the same thing to Bit. Bit groaned and sat up, wiping the stinging snow off of his face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, trying to stand up.  
  
"It was a draw. You both hit each other in the face."   
  
"Crap." Brad poked his head over the top of their fortress.  
  
"Any casualties?" he asked with a smirk, hands deep in his pockets.   
  
"I think he lost a few brain cells, but there weren't too many to begin with…"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Jamie," Bit growled, standing up. "Where's Leena?" Brad pointed behind him.  
  
"Right over there."  
  
"Over where?" Bit asked. Brad looked behind him and true enough Leena was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe she went inside. I think I'll do the same," Brad said, and headed into the base. Jamie followed suit, leaving Bit to stand there and stew over the uncanny possibility that it was a draw.  
  
"Figures. For once she actually aims, and it's a draw." Bit shuffled his feet and headed in as well, walking by Brad and Leena's fort. There were two sets of footprints there, a larger one heading towards the base, and a smaller one heading away from it.  
  
"So she didn't go inside. Probably brooding over the fight." He sighed. "Might as well go see what she's doing." Bit followed the footprints beyond view of the base, out onto a plateau that overlooked a large section of the desert. And there she was, facing away from him, alone in the snow. Bit came up and stopped about ten feet behind her, wondering if she even knew he was there.   
  
"Leena?" She did not reply.  
  
"Hey c'mon Leena. If it's about the snowball fight I'm sorry. You're not hurt are you?"   
  
"There's something missing." The wind picked up a little, and Bit zipped up his jacket.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. There's just something missing about it all."  
  
"Like what? We went to the Christmas Tree Lot (thanks Simpson-Girl!) and got your 'perfect tree', we decorated it and the base, it's snowing out, what more could you ask for?"  
  
"…my mom."   
  
"What?" Bit was completely caught off guard by her quiet response.   
  
"My mom. She died a few years ago. Is it really too much to ask?" She turned around to face him, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks from her lilac eyes. "Is it too much to ask that I can share this with her? The snow, and the tree, and this special feeling I have inside? I must be such a selfish little girl." Words were far beyond Bit at this point. This was why she had been acting so strange lately? She turned around again, facing the vast desert.   
  
"No," Bit replied softly. "I guess it isn't." He stepped forward until he was shoulder to shoulder with her.   
  
"I imagine that would be sort of lonely, if she wasn't here. But she isn't really gone if you keep her inside," he added, pointing to his chest. Leena stood silent, the tears starting to ebb their flow.  
  
"Do you want to come back to the base now? Maybe have some hot chocolate or something?" Bit asked.   
  
"Just another minute. You can go if you want."  
  
"No I'll stay. That is, if you don't mind." Leena shrugged and took one last look at the scenery, then started walking away. Bit caught up to her, walking silently except for their footsteps in the crunchy snow.   
  
"Y'know, what you said back there? It was quite profound," Leena stated, giving him a small smile. "Though it is pretty hard to take you seriously with that ridiculous hat on." Bit laughed and kicked at some snow.  
  
"Leena, when do you ever take me seriously?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Author note: Hey, did ya see my New England vocab sneak in there? "Wicked smart"? I bet some of you think I'm crazy. Which isn't too far from the truth. ^_^ Hope your holidays were as good as mine, next chapter should be up in a day or two! 


	4. Christmas

Memorandum of an Angel  
  
Author note: Grrrrr….this would have been up way sooner, but studying for mid-terms and technical difficulties with my computer effectively kept me from doing that. WHY HAVE I BEEN BESTOWN WITH SUCH A CRUEL FATE??? *screams in rage* Okay, I think I'm done spazzing out now.   
  
Sadly, this is the last chapter of Memorandum of an Angel. I hope you all enjoyed this story, I know I had a blast writing it. I have gotten so many wonderful responses from this story, and I am very glad I decided to put this up. Thank you all for your reviews!  
  
Simpson-Girl: Being crazy is a great thing. I don't think you can be an anime-lover w/o being so.  
  
Keigan Tatar-Blood: About the family thing, I didn't mean you personally and you know it. ~_^ Thanks for sticking with me through this! And I fixed my computer while talking to you! Yay!  
  
Lord Cynic: Sorry to hear about you not being able to have snow ball fights. Before you get too old or "mature" not to, go somewhere where there is snow, and have a snowball fight. It's good for the spirits, and for vengeance on siblings…  
  
ChiBi FeLiX: Those hats can make even someone as freakish as me seem cool. He he.   
  
Dizzydesi: Thanks for the review!  
  
BladesDeath: Would have looked at your story earlier but I had technical difficulties with my computer… as you probably read in the author note…  
  
Midnight Blue Star: You cracked me up with the "funny as crap" line. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Fadeaway Windwaker: Hang in there sister! Your reviews and e-mails make my day! You are like no other! Thanks for sticking with me! Keep on rockin hun…  
  
Shadow39: Wow, aren't you demanding. "More." He he, well here's a heaping helping of "more"!!  
  
Daisy-chan *Mistress of Evil: Interesting dialogue in your last review. Ironically you'll see that part of your review came true. Unfortunately I already had the idea a while ago, and I swear I didn't take your idea!  
  
Blackwind64: You know what you need? A good Beta reader. I'll give you a hint, you happen to know her, and you're reading a message from her right now. Guess who??  
  
Digibaka: People from New York say "wicked" too? Sweet! I didn't know that…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, tragically, unhappily, despairingly…Zoids is not mine. Crap. Double crap. Alas, at least there's FF.Net! Zoids is © 1987-2000 Tomy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas Eve. The wind had picked up from earlier that afternoon, and it now screamed and moaned as it playfully ran across the plains of Zi. Brad, Jamie, and Leena were busy doing some last minute gift wrapping in their rooms. Doc and Bit sat at the kitchen table playing Rummy, and sharing what they had bought others for Christmas.   
  
"…so I got that for Leon." Bit picked up a card and added it to his hand, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I pretty much got everyone what they asked for. Well, except for Leena…" He let the sentence trail off. He hoped Doc wouldn't pry into it, but then again this was Doc we're talking about.  
  
"Oh! What did you get her? A Zoid model?" Bit grimaced, wondering just how Doc had made it this far in life.   
  
"No. I…uhh…well I got her a book." One of the older man's eyebrows rose in question.  
  
"A book. That's nice, I guess." Being that it was once again Bit's turn, he laid down the seven, eight, nine, and ten of hearts.  
  
"It's a really old collection of abstract and modern poetry. I don't know, I thought she would like it." His curiosity now peaked, Doc pressed on.  
  
"Abstract poetry, eh? It wouldn't be called, 'From Me to You', would it?"   
  
"Uh, actually…yes I think it is." Doc let out a chuckle and picked up a card.  
  
"Bit Cloud you will never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Why's that?" Doc smiled and reorganized the cards in his hand.  
  
"That was Leena and her mother's favorite book. They used to read a poem from that every night before Leena went to bed." Bit's face fell.  
  
"Oh. So she already has it?" Doc shook his head, and motioned for Bit to take his turn.  
  
"No, we lost it in the move when we came to live here at the base. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have a copy of it again." Bit gave his signature goofy grin and laid down the ten, jack, queen, and king of hearts.  
  
"Good, you had me worried there for a second." Having no more cards left in his hand, Bit pretended to dust his hands off. He looked at his own cards, and then Doc's as he laid them down. "And this game is finished. That gives me 137 points, and you my friend, have -212." Doc sighed in defeat.  
  
After a few rounds of eggnog and some Christmas carols, (though some participants were rather reluctant), the Blitz Team said their goodnights and hopped into bed, anxiously awaiting the morning. Leena lay in her bed, covers up to her chin…wide awake. Try as she might, sleep would not come to the poor girl. She stared out the window at the starry sky, and for a fleeting moment felt very, very lonely. She knew that her father and the rest of the team were right down the hall, but that did not provide her with as much comfort as she would have liked. Leena's thoughts wandered to the conversation with Bit a few days ago, wondering if what he said was really true. "But she isn't really gone if you keep her inside,…"   
  
'Even if she is here in my heart, I wish she was here by my side,' Leena thought, squeezing her eyes shut. For the second time in a few days she began to cry, and this time her crying lulled her right to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugghhh…" Leena groaned and rolled over onto her side, stretching out across her twin bed. Though she thoroughly protested to herself, her eyes slid open and took in the usual sights of her room. 'Let's see what's today?' Suddenly she gasped, and was very awake.  
  
"It's Christmas!" she squealed, throwing herself out of bed. Taking just enough time to put on a bathrobe she proceeded to her father's bedroom, pounding on the door.  
  
"Dad wake up! It's Christmas!" she cried, for all the world sounding five years old again. She heard her father reply something through the door and knew he was up, Brad was next. She practically skipped into his bedroom.  
  
"Brad! Wake up-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. It' Christmas. I think all of Zi heard you," he growled. His hair was poofed out like a lion's mane, and with the look he was throwing her way Leena thought she had better leave him alone. Jamie was already coming down the hallway, so that saved her the trouble of waking him. All that was left was Bit. The door stood open a little, so she didn't knock and plowed right in. Despite all the racket she had been making, Bit was still sound asleep.   
  
Leena was about to scream in his ear, when she remembered how Brad had reacted. Bit wasn't exactly a morning person either; and it was Christmas after all. Quietly she knelt beside his bed, and brushed away the spiky bangs that constantly obscured his vision. Placing her lips by his ear, she gently blew into it; causing him to flinch. He mumbled something and gave sort of a half-smile and sighed, before he opened his eyes. He was a little surprised to see Leena right there, glancing at the clock.  
  
"Well let's see. It's 7:30 am, and you're in my room. It's gotta be Christmas," he murmured sleepily, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Sure is!" Leena replied cheerfully, cocking her head to the side.   
  
"Okay, I'm up I'm up." Bit pulled back the covers and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers and a shirt, the two of them left the room.  
  
"I have to admit, I woke you up a little more nicely than the rest of the gang; they might be grouchy." Bit smiled.  
  
"Well ya know what they say, 'Just blow in my ear and I'll follow you anywhere,'." Leena looked quiet confused.  
  
"I've never heard that before." Bit blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Never mind!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can we open presents now?" Leena asked, once everyone was gathered in the living room.  
  
"I think we should probably wait until Leon and Naomi get here, it wouldn't be very polite to start without them," Doc said. KNOCK KNOCK. The side door to the base opened and the Fluegel Team entered the room.  
  
"Leon!" Leena cried, crushing her elder brother in a bone-crunching hug. Naomi put her presents underneath the tree and shuffled over to Brad, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why is it so early?" she groaned, shoulders slumping.  
  
"I asked myself that same question earlier this morning," Brad chuckled. "It's good to see you Naomi."  
  
"You too Brad."   
  
Leon finally pried himself out of his sister's grip and put down his things.  
  
"I knew Leena wouldn't be able to wait very long so I though we would come over a little before schedule," he explained, giving Leena a wink and hugging his father.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Leena asked, launching herself at the tree.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Opening presents is always such a magical moment. Getting something you've always wanted, or even something you didn't but still love. Watching someone open a present from you, and seeing their eyes light up as they carefully pull it from the wrapping. Christmas at the Tauros Base was all that and more, a magical moment. Friends and family received personal items, stuff for their Zoids, items and games to play with.   
  
  
  
"Hey, there's still one more!" Leena said quietly, reaching towards the back of the tree. She picked up a fairly large, rectangular object, reading the label. "To: Leena, From: Bit." Leena looked up at Bit from behind her red curls, who seemed to be watching her from the corner of his eye and yet listening to Brad and Leon's conversation. She ripped the edges of the wrapping paper, then made a large tear down the middle and removed the wrapping paper.   
  
Whatever it was had a few layers of tissue paper wrapped around, adding to Leena's excitement as she anxiously tried to get at what was inside. She froze as her fingers met a leather-like material, old and slightly softer than it should have been. The last of the paper removed, Leena flipped the book over and gasped. She couldn't believe it. It was the book. THE book she had so deeply cherished many years ago. Quickly she opened to the back of the book, looking for that page. She knew it was the last one, or close to it. She felt her heart drop as she realized there were only credits and blank pages. It wasn't the book.   
  
But putting on a large smile, she looked to Bit, who seemed quite nervous to know her decision. Leena crossed her arms and placed the book against her chest, eyes softened. 'Thank you,' she mouthed. His face broke into a large grin. 'You're welcome.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Later that evening Leena was in her room, reading over the long-forgotten poetry of her childhood. She knew it wasn't the book, but it was a copy of it and that was close enough.   
  
"Hmmm. Now where was that poem about the dragon…" Leena absentmindedly flipped through the book for a certain page, when a folded piece of paper fell out. It was the same type of paper the book was published in, and just as old. She opened it carefully, reading the fluid cursive writing on the page.  
  
"My dearest Leena, Happy Birthday! I knew you liked this book so much you would 'borrow' it from my room, but now I would like you to have it. I know you will cherish it as I do, and keep it close to your heart. And that is where you will always be, in my heart.  
  
Love, Mom'  
  
  
  
Tears cascaded down Leena's cheeks as she read the page over and over again. It was the book. The exact copy she and her mother had read night after night so many years ago. It was a miracle, plain and simple. How in the world had Bit managed to give her…Bit. She had to thank him. Darting out of her room, she ran down the hallway and into the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Bit?" she asked, causing everyone in the room to look at her.  
  
"Um, I think he's in the living room. Leena dear, are you okay?" Doc asked, putting down his glass of eggnog.   
  
"I need to talk to him!" she called over her shoulder, sprinting to the living room.   
  
Bit was there all right, staring out the window at the starry Zi sky. Bit heard her entrance and turned around, a peaceful look on his face.  
  
"Oh Bit!" she cried, running to the young man and burying her face in his chest.   
  
"Leena, what's wrong?" he asked, concern apparent in his voice. Leena sobbed loudly, unable to hold back her tears. Bit, unsure of what was going on, wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Leena hated to cry, and cleared her throat to try and tell him what was on her mind.  
  
"Bit?" Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his shoulder, unable to look him in the eye.  
  
"Mm?"   
  
"The book you got me. I don't know how you did it… but you managed to give me the copy my mom gave to me a long time ago. It means so much to me…I just wanted to thank you. It was one of the best Christmas presents ever."   
  
  
  
"Ahem." Bit and Leena looked up to see everyone gathered in the living room watching them, most of them smiling in amusement. Brad, the one who had broken the silence, nodded his head upwards. The two looked up to see a conveniently placed sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads. Both blushed madly, but desire got the best of them and their lips met in the sweetest and most chaste of kisses. Applause and hooting stained the air, as their audience approved their action.  
  
"Now that," Bit murmured, slightly breathless, "Was the best Christmas present ever."  
  
*~Owari~*  
  
So how did ya like it? I thought that was an appropriate ending. Again, thank you to all who have reviewed, your support was a big part of this story. It can never be done without the fans! I don't think there will be a sequel or any side stories, unless for some reason I come up with a really good idea.   
  
I have a few fics in the works, so you guys are sure to hear from me in the near future.  
  
The Masked Instigator 


End file.
